


Return to the SGC

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-06
Updated: 2006-03-06
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Alcohol, Twister, Chocolate, and Sesame Street.





	Return to the SGC

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Mush, pure mush. Some mild language. Low level sex scenes.  


* * *

"Hey Sweetheart" he whispered. 

Janet rolled onto her side a lazy smile lighting up her features. 

"Hey" she whispered back. 

"Wher. Where are the others?" 

I heard them in the kitchen earlier making coffee. I think we should join them ol' Hammond won't be too happy being kept waiting. 

Smiling Janet nodded in agreement and made to rise, suddenly conscious of her state of undress. For a moment she hesitated unsure of what to do, suddenly shy in the presence of the man who only hours before she had given herself so wantonly. Daniel sensing her unease sat beside her on the bed and making a path with his kisses from her shoulder down her back he slowly removed the sheet she had been so nervously holding. 

"You don't have to hide from me, sweetheart. You have nothing to be afraid of, I'd never hurt you." Turning to face him Janet took his face in her hands and searched his eyes. They told her everything she needed to know: that this wasn't just a case of lust, a impulsive act of passion. He loved her. With the dawning of this realisation Janet's eyes began to fill with tears. A worried scowl creased Daniel's smooth features as he wiped the tears from her eyes. 

"Janet, what's wrong" 

"Daniel" she whimpered "I love you." Janet gasped at the involuntary declaration, panic grasped her for a second before Daniel roughly pulled her towards him, bending his head he nestled in the crook of her neck and she only just made out the words she was so desperate to hear. 

"Oh Janet, God I never thought I would say this again. I love you too, more than you could ever know."

* * *

"What do you think they're doin in there" asked Jack with a smirk that told Sam he knew **exactly** what they were doing. Sam swatted him with the Chux she was using to mop up the chocolate sauce off the Twister mat. 

"That's it, this is war" and with that he scooped up a handful of the partly dry chocolate sauce off the mat and made his way over to Sam, who seeing what he intended to do was up and backing away quickly the sink stopping her hasty departure as Jack quickly closed the space between them. Moving until they touched he put his hand up as if to smear her face with the gooey mess, but her eyes stopped him, the pure joy that lit up her eyes held him paralysed. Making the most of his hesitation Sam moved as if to escape his grip. Coming out of his haze he grabbed Sam around the waist and spun her back to him. Pressing her against the sink he pressed his body into hers making her aware of his increasing pleasure. Capturing her mouth with his he left her with no misunderstanding of how he was feeling. 

"Jack, we.. can't" gasped Sam. "We have to head back to base." 

With that, reality hit them like a punch in the stomach, they stood there clinging to each other, knowing that this was only temporary happiness. After what seemed like hours they broke apart, laughter and excitement no longer apparent on their features. 

"Daniel! Janet! Let's Go!" yelled Jack, suddenly desperate to leave.

* * *

"LET'S GO!" Jack's yell echoed of the walls of Janet's bedroom. Pulling apart Daniel and Janet looked at each other and laughed. Soon though the laughter stopped as realisation dawned. Sam. Jack. Together. 

"Oh no, it can't be! Oh god, how awful!" cried Janet. 

Dressing quickly they both hurriedly made their way into the kitchen. The body language of their two friends confirmed their suspicions and fears. Janet had to choke back tears. To see her two friends who were obviously so much in love stand there staring at each other, communicating on a level that had no need of words. Unconsciously their bodies turned towards each other, aching for contact. A forbidden love. A love that would ruin their careers and possibly their lives, but to live without each other was also a torture that neither seemed to able to cope with. 

Sensing their arrival Jack straightened, his features changing into the happy, sarcastic colonel they knew and loved. Only his eyes gave away his deeper feelings. Shadows betrayed his smile. Sam too broke from her trance, her trademark smile returning. 

"We ready to go?" asked Sam. 

With their nod Sam, Daniel and Janet started to walk to the door, picking up jackets as they went. When they reached the door they realised Jack wasn't with them. 

"Ja. Uh, Colonel?" 

Jack shrank back as if hit as the final realisation hit him. With a sigh he turned and by the time he reached the door he was in the middle of a retelling of the latest Jaffa joke. By unspoken consensus they separated into two cars. Daniel went with Janet in her sedan, Sam with Jack in his jeep.

* * *

Daniel and Janet were quiet, both lost in thought, saddened by the predicament their two friends had found themselves in. 

"What do you think they'll do?" asked Janet 

"I don't know. Those damn regs! I'm so glad I'm not military." 

"So am I" whispered Janet a small smile on her lips. 

Daniel turned and grabbed Janet's hand squeezing tightly. 

"Do you feel like a quick coffee?" 

"Do you think we should Daniel? We're awfully late as it is." 

"Yeah we are, so what's another hour going to do?" 

"Sure Ok. Where?" 

"I know the perfect place."

* * *

They were silent. Both lost in their own private thoughts. The tension was palpable. Suddenly Jack pulled off the road turning to Sam he opened his mouth to speak, but no words would come. 

"Do you want to get some coffee?" he finally asked. 

"Sure, why not. General Hammond's already going to be hopping mad, what's another hour?" 

Jack pulled the car back onto the road, a mile up there was a rest stop café next to a parkland reserve. Pulling over, Jack jumped out of the car and went inside to grab the coffees. Sam moved over to stand in the shade, Jack joined her moments later. Together they walked into the park. 

"Oh look! There's Janet and Daniel" 

"Looking over Jack saw them sitting close, very close together under a tree" 

"Sweet." Jack took Sam by the elbow and led her in the opposite direction into a secluded part of the park. They chose a bench in the shade and silently sipped their coffees. 

"Jack" 

"Sam" they said in unison. The ensuing laughter broke the tension. 

"Jack, what are we going to do?" 

Jack shifted in his seat and moved towards Sam, taking her hands in his he replied. 

"Sam, I love you. I'd love to say Screw The Regs, and if it was only me I would, but your career is only beginning, your life is only beginning..." 

"I can't say my career isn't important. But Jack, I love you too, its breaking my heart that we can't be together. I don't know if I'm going to be able to cope, not now, not after this afternoon...." 

"We'll work something out Sam, maybe not today, but we'll work it out somehow. But.." 

"But?" 

"But, till we do perhaps it would be better if we didn't, ah, socialise.." 

"NO! Jack I don't care if we have to hide, I can't let it finish now. Besides, we're lucky, we have two friends over there that know all about it, they're not going to say anything. As for Teal'c he already knows how we feel, he was there at the Zay'tarc testing, he'd never betray us. So if we' re careful, if we're discrete we can do this." 

"I don't know Sam, I don't want to hide my feelings for you. Hell, I don't know if I can or ever have hidden my feelings for you. But I can't let you go either." 

Jack moved off the bench and knelt before Sam. Taking her hand he looked deep into her eyes. 

"Sam, I love you. One day these regs won't be an issue; one day we'll be together as we should be, out in the open; free to feel, to love. On that day Sam; Will you marry me?" 

"Oh Jack, YES!" cried Sam as the tears welled in her eyes. Pulling Sam to her feet he pulled her into his arms capturing her mouth with a kiss that was a promise for so much more.

* * *

"Look! There's Sam and Jack" exclaimed Janet "What do you think they're doing here?" 

"Probably the same thing we are. Talking, being together." 

"Its going to be so hard for them when they get back." 

"Janet, sweetheart. I don't want to sound mean, but I really don't want to talk about them right now." 

Janet turned in her seat, Daniel had captured her full attention. She tried to read his eyes, but they were unreadable, his posture stiff, uncomfortable. 

"Daniel, what's wrong?" 

"I.. I don't want to ruin this, I don't want to rush and stuff everything up. Its so new, so wonderful. I don't want to lose it. I don't want to lose you." 

"Daniel, I'm not going anywhere. I've loved you since the moment we met, Cassie loves you. You love her and her Sesame Street. Heck, now she's got someone to sing Rubber Ducky with! What I'm saying, Daniel is that I'm not going anywhere." 

"Janet will you marry me?" Daniel gasped at his unintentional declaration. Panic filled his heart. He couldn't look at Janet, he couldn't risk seeing a rejection. 

"Daniel" whispered Janet her fingers raising his head to meet her eyes. 

'Yes" 

"Yes?" 

"Yes!" Janet smiled at his disbelief, pulling him closer she confirmed her answer. Time lost all meaning as passion overtook logic. 

"Ahem." Came the gruff cough. Startled they both spun around to face the unwelcome interference. Their faces lightened when they realised who the intruders were. Their smiles broadening into large grins when they read the body language. Everything would work itself out.

* * *

The four friends made their way back. Sam and Jack were just backing out of the parking lot when he realised Daniel was waving him down. Stopping to allow the red faced Daniel to catch up they were not surprised to realise that Janet had a flat battery. 

"I guess I forgot to turn off the lights" admitted an even redder faced Daniel. 

"Ok, Spacemonkey, lets go get Janet." Replied Jack as he waited for Daniel to hop in. 

The four friends were quiet on the way back, all lost in their private thoughts. Jack's whistle startled them all. Daniel was the first to recognise the tune and with a devilish grin began to sing: 

"Rubber Ducky, you're the one. You make bathtime so much fun. Rubber Ducky I'm so awfully fond of you..."


End file.
